kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Kumano's Interview
*Kumano's POV Preparation: A week after I arrived here, I got accustomed living here at the base. The room is nice and comfy, my roommate is also nice and a beauty. But she is not as beautiful as Kinugasa-san. By the way, the petiton failed because He can't succeed in proving that I will be treated badly. But, The court did rule that I can manage my own assets if I can do what was written to the will. The will was said made when my parents make up... So they aren't divorced at all. I wonder, was my bad history with Kisaragi-san was just a bias reason to hate her. The base is a bit big for all of us ship-girls, But the admiral always complained. "there are just many trouble makers here." He was charismatic when delivering his speeches. Though I knew he is also that strict and kind to all of us. I always felt that he is carrying a heavy burden within him. It was some sort of a vow and a promise. He was always with Samidare in the office. Samidare is his right hand person. She does the official works, but rumors has it that she is not good with paperworks. The one in Charge mostly with the paperworks is the original secretary Sazanami, She is hardworking and in charge of the everyday affairs of the base. She is also the Base's treasurer and handler of internal funds. Sazanami is also responsible for the Admiral's decision when it comes to construction and expedition. Both she and Samidare has half powers of authorization and one cannot have his proposal be approved without one of the two's approval. Rumors has it that she is the first date of the admiral and that she really cherish that date. Also, the ring also proves that she is also married to the admiral. Kinugasa is smart and very good at handling money. Surprisingly she is a great cook. She is the food comittee chairman and she is also a treasurer but for external purposes. She handles all the cost of partying and sponsorship on some festivities inside the base. The only thing I don't know is that how does she make her money. There are rumors that she and the admiral are formerly lovers, and just re-united when he requested for her help. But I wonder, Kinugasa-san said that whiel the rumors of being lovers is almost true, she and the admiral are engaged only at name. He was never asked for a date. But she did say that the Admiral is now taking her to dates was already welcomed by Samidare and Sazanami. The three take turns on where they'll go to their respective dates. Back to the topic, my parents left a will and testament but The admiral has a copy of it. He said that if I wanted to read it, I need to make an appointment with the attorney first and let him be the witness. Though he said that he will show it to me when no one is looking. Then the attorney agreed and let me and him look at it. Though he said he really didn't like what was inside, He had no choice but follow it if his guardianship application fails. Turns out... I am to be engage to the admiral despite his efforts to turn it down. His name was even mentioned in the will. Kumano: Admiral, I know that mom and dad wants us to the tie the knot, But you can actually deny that. I'll let them get all of my assets and start anew as a ship-girl. Hiro: Kumano, You don't need to worry that much. Though the process is actually that hard and very tiresome, we will hold a counsel to decide this I already notified the three of them about the will and they said that they'll ask you personally before the counsel and I will be asked by the three of them after they asked you. I made my plans just in case. Kumano: Wait, I know you must be thinking that I'm marrying a difficult girl. But, I can prove myself to you. Hiro: For starters, all three of them are provisionally married to me. But we haven't exchanged any wedding vows, nor married in the eyes of the church. It's somewhat fishy but this provisional marriages really does worth it in the future for choosing a future partner, But it also spells doom for it had that 'death flag' attachment. Kumano, I know in the long run you'll find someone better than me. And I know you don't like the fact that you are marrying into someone like me. I'll claim the responsibility of provisionally marrying you and have your way with your own assets. I know some them had a sentimental value to you.. Kumano: Admiral, But... Hiro: You know, You can just thank me for that instead of fighting those reasons of yours. Kumano: Yes! Thank You, Admiral! Hiro: The will did stated also that If I did marry you in the end, I'll be married into the family and lose my surname. Kumano, Are they still looking for an heir? Kumano: Yes, I think so. Hiro: Damn, Not only Kino's family wants me but also your deceased parents wants me too. In the end they all wanted an heir. Kumano: Kino nee-san? Hiro: Yes. By the way, You are cute. So smile more often and don't be depressed about everything. The matter with Kisaragi will be solved soon. I'll be sending her to a new admiral and he'll handle that. I'll also send Isonami for support and that the admiral's final test. You know Isonami, right? Kumano: Yes. By the way admiral, I am cute, right? Hiro: Yes. I don't really need to repeat that myself, you know? Kumano: Thanks, I'll give it my best. I'll sweep you away from them. Hiro: Eh!? I think the admiral is totally clueless on how he can make others fall for him. Well, I'll leave it to his imagination then. The week after, The admiral's case was dismissed. His claim was withdrawn and the Will was immediately enforced. Then The three of them approached me and said. "Kumano, today is the day of the counsel. Be prepared." Normally, the three of them are friendly to me, But when they deliver the news. They all have the serious look on their faces. Somehow, they are also troubled by this development. Kumano: Did you ever come to this kind of discussion? Samidare: Actually, this is our first time doing it. We resolved Kinugasa-san's case by meeting with the three of us and somehow, Inazuma-sama did gave her consent too. Kumano: Inazuma-sama? Who was she? Kinugasa: Well, it's really hard to say that but they are relatives in true sense but in accordance to the papers I submitted, they are now legally siblings. Kumano: Siblings? So that's why he is trying to push that, so this counsel don't have to be used. Sazanami: For goodness sakes, I know that Master was somewhat in a pinch but this pinch was a bit troublesome. So you young lady, can you tell us onee-sans what is your advantage? Samidare: I believe you and Kumano are of the same age. Sazanami: what!? Oh well, we'll be having a heart to heart so please bare it all out. Kumano: Yes. Kino-onee. I had told you long ago about the weird guy. Can I skip your part? Kinugasa: Well, hearing it again might be refreshing. I want to confirm some things with you. Kumano: okay. Samidare: Meeting's at 6PM. We'll wait until the Admiral's sister came here and ask you too. Though, even though this is a bit frank, she rarely likes someone. I had a hard time talking to her when we first met. Sazanami: You're giving her pressure for that. Are you sure you are helping? Kinugasa: The break is over. Let us go back. Kumano, You already know what to do now; so Just do it. Kumano: Yes. the three of them went back to work. Kumano: monologue'' Hmm, those three. They are still wary of me. Though I could say that they are like that because I have a long, casual relationship with that guy who happened to be the weird guy and the fiance of mine. Funny, But I really liked him, because he is taking it easy and He is also very passionate even that it may seems that he is very nosy. He did brought the girl I hate because it's his job to recruit ship-girls. I wonder why he rarely constructs ship-girls? I shouldn't worry that much. It's probably his decision.'' The Night of the interview ~ a few hours later... The moment came. Kumano was escorted by Samidare. Samidare: Kumano, Let's go to the conference room. Inazuma-sama has also arrived. Kumano: Samidare-san, how did you feel when you are being engaged with him? Samidare: Me? Well, I admit that I am surprised because he still marry me provisionally. Oh, during that mini ceremony, I had fun, it was great and It felt that it's forever. I may not look like it but I really want to have a great time too. How I wish he can do that in real life. Afterall, We will come to that age someday. Kumano: I see, So how did you met him? Samidare: You see, we are friends when we are kids. He moved to our community while I was a kid and He is such a stubborn person back then. He kept sticking to me until I finally gave up and let him take care of me. But He said once before he left to the city 'Be strong for yourself.' and I decided to make it a vow, we made a promise to meet each other again. But we met a bit later, in the facility that tests us ship girls. He rescued us and made us live a brand new start. So, Kumano-chan, How did you met him? Kumano: I met him when I was in middle school. He was a weird guy who always seated in the usual spot in the park near our house. He is lax and cool type of person. He seemed to be very distant at first, but we made ourselves friends a few meeting after. He surely is a great guy despite being weird. Samidare: How was he weird back then? Kumano: well, he used to call me Bear. Ah, the Irony, He just used the first 2 syllables of my name. He just throw the third one. Samidare: His sense in naming things are truly bad. Kumano: Really!? Well, he called the place we met 'simple eden' and the people who are killing their time their are known as 'small winglets.' Samidare: Well, simple eden is not bad, and he is kinda used in naming animals to describe a group of people. Well, he is weird for naming a nameless me 'Aoi', means blue. Though I'm sure he meant it for the color of my hair. Kumano: Wow, wait You don't have a name back then? Samidare: Well, I lived as a cursed child in the community I mentioned before. Hiro or I mean the Admiral is the only friend I have, the only Love I will ever have. Kumano: I see, he used to tell stories about a sad girl in the sea whose eyes are blue and has a long blue silky hair. So you are that girl. He really cherished you back then. It felt that your beauty was leagues away from me. He mentioned your name as if your existence is as godly as ever. It felt sad because, no one told me that they liked me or loved me. Samidare: I see, But I think He told me once a story of a little girl who likes nature. He did mentioned that one day, the girl was crying because her parents didn't congratulated her for winning a competition. Instead, they chew on her saying that she is wasting her time. That girl runs out of the house and went to the park. He asked the girl if she was alright. She said, My mom and Dad thinks that I'm just a burden and because there is no boy who will take up their name. Kumano: Wait, It happened during a time I won a declamation contest. I was praised by my peers and my teachers for doing it perfectly. But, my parents scorned at me telling that I should have studied instead of fooling around. Samidare, I loved my parents yet they don't see the good in me. But, that guy or now the Admiral has said 'don't worry, if they don't appreciate it. at least there are people who appreciated your displays of effort. Can I hear it too? So that I can praise you in place of your parents.' Samidare: Wow! somehow, I did imagine him saying that. afterall... Kumano '''and '''Samidare: 'There's no way I can leave a beautiful girl behind!' Kumano: ... Samidare: ... Kumano: is something the matter? Samidare: Well, You are you. And I think there's no way that he'll leave you behind. Though I can only say this much as his right hand, All I can wish is that may hapiness find you. Kumano-chan, or Kumano, I believe that you are ready for the next interviewer. You proven to me that you are also needed by him and he is also needed by you. Kumano: Thank you. I never thought this talk is an actual interview. Samidare: To be frank, I don't like this type of subtleties. I prefer doing it straightforward. But, since he did instruct us not to pressure you too much. And since You gave me such a great answer, the last time I've heard this was during Kinugasa's talk with me. Kumano: I see. Thanks. I shall be victorious until then. Samidare: Do please the next one. She really is a person with a lot of things to say. Kumano: okay. Samidare and Kumano reached the door to the conference room, they both entered and Samidare closed the door. Samidare: Sazanami, She won a round against me. You can take it over here. Sazanami: Oh, How rare, the only ones who won that round was Kinugasa-san, Yayoi and Uzuki. the rest just failed. Samidare: well, Uzuki and Yayoi are a bit of an exception. Sazanami: Well, It's your fault for falling for it. By the way I still don't like those two... But since they don't do much harm on us. I actually want to cuddle them. Samidare: Please do that after talking to Kumano-chan. Sazanami: Okay. Kumano-san, I hope you can still stand up and fight me. Kumano: It's never like I fought her in the first place. Well, I'm ready. Sazanami: Good. Inazuma-sama, you can listen to us. Inazuma: Good grief, even though you did asked me to participate, why do I have to listen to your prattle. Remember that You still haven't won against me. Sazanami: Yes, yes. Beating the little sister is harder than I thought. So Kumano-san, what are the things you don't like the admiral? Kumano: Eh!? Sazanami: Most of those who fail this one can't mention any at all. The only ones that passed this trial were Kinugasa-san, Samidare-chan , Yayoi and Uzuki. Seriously, Yayoi and Uzuki are too strong of a combo. Kumano: Hm, You see, I really admired him. Thinking bad things about him must take a while. Well, for starters; He has a weird hairdo back when I was young. He had that emo look though he claimed he was not an emo. He has a habit of naming things in a bad way. He claims to be a gentleman despite touching my breast once when I tripped. He is also seemed to be emotionally disconnected, though at time he is charismatic enough, there are times that he is just pure annoyance. His taste for ice cream never changes but his taste for food changes day by day. He lies as if he knows you can't uncover the truth and manipulates you as if you know that he can't escape his touch. I'm a fool though, I always understand him and forgive him despite claiming that he was right. Oh, right. He is lazy. Sazanami: I guess I had enough of those bad things. Say, Do you like him despite those things. I mean he is a pervert to boot. Kumano: Well, I think him being pervert is fine with me because It's the real him. No loose strings and cover-ups needed. Sazanami: Well, I guess you also passed this one. Inazuma: are you sure that's what you want me to hear at all. It felt like you are mocking Nii-sama all over. Sazanami: well, It's my job disciplining him. I know almost everything about his bad side. Don't worry lil sis, I'll take care of you too. Inazuma: I want to see you try. Well, arguments aside, Kumano-san Let's go to this small room. Kumano: Okay. Kumano went with Inazuma inside the small room built inside the Conference room. Meanwhile. Outside the room. Hoshi: Hiro, Why did you call us here again? Hiro: C'mon don't be stupid. I need Inazuma's decision on this too. Hoshi: It makes me wonder. She praises you more than she praises me, are you sure she is not a part of your harem? Hiro: Wait, You don't know anything about us? Hoshi: Wait, How can you do this!? I thought we are friends! Hiro: Stupid! Blockhead! You didn't know Inazuma is now legally my little sister. She didn't tell you that!? Hoshi: What!!! You're siblings now! Hiro: Yup. So please treat her with care. I'll be watching you! Hoshi: Yes, Brother-in-law! Hiro: Oh my, Did you propose already? Hoshi: Not yet, I'm going to do it anyways. Hiro: You are sure eager. By the way you two can stay for the night. You can sleep at the guest room. Sorry but we only had one futon that fits for two. Hoshi: ... Hiro: I guess I'll leave that problem to you. Meanwhile inside the conference room. Inazuma who just came out of the room declared. Inazuma: Kumano-san, You Passed! You have brilliantly defeated this bro-con of a sister. Please don't tell my admiral about this. Kumano: Okay. So, Inazuma-san Let me ask you a question. Do you love your current admiral? Inazuma: I guess I like him too. But It's not enough to make me say a secret of mine. Well, I have no plans in telling you now. Samidare: I can't believe you are a bro-con Inazuma. Sazanami: Yeah, Me too. Inazuma: Well, since we are now siblings. I really can't join the fight. Please take care of him for me. Samidare '''and '''Sazanami: No! It's for ourselves. Inazuma: Well then, I must meet my admiral. Kinugasa: Kumano-chan. Let's go now. I just have a question to ask of you and this is the end. Kumano: Okay. What is it? Kinugasa: Well, since I knew now that Hiro is the guy you like and loved since we are young; I asked this question. DId you liked him now because he is that guy or because you fell for him this time. Kumano: Actually, when I first saw the two of you I've fallen for him. But it was only a bonus that he was that weird guy. Kinugasa: You are a bit lacking in answer there. Can you elaborate it a bit. Kumano: Well, You see. In a few weeks time, I know that he is no ordinary. He is responsible, kind and strict at times. But he never forgets to play from time to time. He really likes kids. Especially Yayoi and Uzuki. I want to pet them too. I've fallen for him after he said that everthing is alright and I should smile more often. Kino-nee, I know you are also conflicted by the fact that maybe you fell in love with him because you also loved him in the past. Don't worry, The past doesn't dictate the future. We are the ones dictating it. So I think I'm brave enough to say that I love him more than I loved him back then. The memories in the past can't amount the time I'll be having with him. So, I hope you can make me get closer to him too. Don't worry. You can get your share too. Kinugasa: Why thank you. Looks like you pass too. Hmm, this question is not applicable to Sazanami because she had no past with him and Samidare just Thrashed me by answering that question without flinching at all. Here I thought she was a sweet girl. Samidare: I am a sweet girl too. Kumano: ... So, What happens then? Hiro: Well, I guess you pass. Now how do you want to celebrate it? ALL four: Lunch out for the four of us. Please don't let others know. Hiro: Okay. But who will cook for them? Kinugasa: I'll just have to deliver food to them. Don't worry. It's my treat. Hiro: Good to hear. Samidare: Where shall we eat? Hiro: I guess once in a while we go there. The food there is great. Kumano, You have eaten there a few years ago. It's a restaurant that serves my favorite food. Don't worry they have yours too. All four: Okay. Hiro:By the way, Please tell Inazuma that they can join us tomorrow's lunch out. All four: ... Hiro: What's the matter? Samidare: Nothing. I just remembered something to do. Sazanami: I think the expedition team is here. Hiro: Wait, I didn't send anybody out this late at night. Kinugasa: Don't worry. I'm sure they are just tired. C'mon let's go to sleep. It already this late. Kumano: Yes, Why don't we go now to sleep. Hiro: I guess it's fine. The five of them sleep in the 'our room' together. And from that day on the five of them sleeps in that big room. ''OMAKE Meanwhile. in the guest room. '''Hoshi': Inazuma... Will you... Inazuma: Sorry Admiral, I'm tired now, can we go to sleep? Hoshi: Yes. Inazuma: what was is it that you want to say? Hoshi: Well, Nevermind. Inazuma: Okay. Goodnight. Hoshi: Goodnight too. Just like that their day comes to an end too. ''- end.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic